Step Into My Office
by lizteroid
Summary: Sexeh Brarl fic.


_Author's Note:: _Brarl, mix of Nip/Tuck and DH.

* * *

He had been given her old office, she'd been told to pack up her things and move. She hadn't been fired just…relocated to a nicer office. And, so Bree had taken her orders and packed up her things to move to her nicer, brighter office just down the hall from her old one in which he now resided. The redhead had the majority of her belongings from her old, and dimly lit, fairly masculine therapist office to her bright, cheery and purely angelic new office, however she'd forgotten one box, the box that contained all of her personal belongings; photographs of her family, her certificates of clinical training and such.

Upon arriving back at her old office, the door was now closed and she always found it better to open the door with extreme caution instead of knocking and disturbing the thought train of some nervous patient. And so, Bree found herself reaching for the handle to his office, she pushed the door open gently, using her weight against it just as Karl was loosening his tie, he didn't notice her standing there but dear Lord she noticed him! A strong muscular build, obvious under his smart, boxy attire, broad shouldered and tall. She had indeed noticed him before, they'd worked at the firm for seven years together, and of course Bree had noticed that arrogant, narcissist Neanderthal that he was, but now…she saw him in a different and very obscure light.

Bree stood there not daring to breath as she watched him whip off the jacket he was wearing and only minutes later, the waistcoat came off too. This was indeed a guilty pleasure for Bree, however she did begin to wonder why he was stripping off in her old/his new office. Was it that he had a woman coming over for some fun? A man…? Uhm, no…or was it he knew she was there and he would just turn around and pounce on her, like a lion after the gazelle, unexpectedly after her. She would never know and so Bree decided she would stay there, to wait and see what would happen. All of a sudden she became very dry mouthed and it seemed all the heat went to her crotch as she saw it;

She swallowed hard watching him, how his tongue skimmed over that delicate, yet hardwood, varnished surface of the desk and how his hands smoothed the top and fondled the corners, Bree bit her lip as she stood watching, wishing it was her body he did that to…

_He lay her on the top of the desk, her blouse seemed to open of its own accord as his hands slipped up her sides and she lay there, just enjoying the sensations. It was then her blouse fell from her body and his head lowered as if in slow motion, his tongue probed along her delicate stomach, leaving a trail as it went, she gasped at the motion and she placed her hands to his shoulders, moaning softly…_

By the time Bree had gotten herself out of that daydream, she looked to find him standing there about to pull down his boxers, in front of the frosted glass window. She bit her lip as he bent over and the boxers slid slowly down his legs, those sexy legs, muscles rippling as he bent over, she couldn't help but eye him. And then it happened, the most peculiar thing. He kneeled in front of the couch and he began to stroke along it, she frowned a little as she watched, but he was so interesting so she couldn't tear her eyes away. He ran his fingers along the seats and moved the backrests down in a "V" shape and Bree gulped a little as she managed to catch a glance of his erection.

_Still on the desk, she felt him slip her panties down her long slender legs from under her skirt and he smiled against her porcelain skin before she felt the tip of his manhood lingered around her entrance, she was obviously aroused, and didn't need any kind of foreplay today, not like she usually did with her husband…_

She gasped from this daydream as her eyes had to be playing tricks on her mind. She looked to the scene before her and she had her eyes wide, and her mouth was wide open as he watched him doing the sofa. That sofa had done nothing to deserve having a dick shoved between its folds and thrust into and against like some object…oh! That was the thing, it was his thing…to have his way with inanimate objects, no strings attached or egos getting dented. And it was when she gaped, he looked up at her and looked extremely guilty.

Bree watched him as he tried to cover up what he'd been doing with the couch, she blushed, it should have been him who blushed but no cause she had been watching and he knew that from the way she stood, he could tell she'd been there a while. He stood and he licked his lips as he cleared his throat, "Uhh…you left a box…" he said to her casually.

Bree nodded, "I know…" she looked down, her eyes to the floor, however she eyed his boxers on the floor in front of him and she closed her eyes then before she began to walk towards the desk she'd seen him lick over.

"Bree isn't it?" he questioned.

"Yes…" she whispered in reply, stopping, her back to him.

"You enjoyed what you saw?"

Her eyes opened, however she stayed with her back to him before she felt Karl's hand on her wrist, she was aware he was naked still, she nodded in response to his previous question.

"You want more don't you?" he said casually again.

Bree felt her heart rate increase tenfold as he mentioned this, she was close to dripping with lust and arousal as he spun her around and basically ripped open Bree's blouse, she gasped a loud as she found her lips crush against Karl's in a kiss filled with tension and lust, her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her onto the desk, the box skidded back along the polished surface when he lifted her thigh to his side.

"The door Karl…" she murmured as he kissed along her neck and to her cleavage.

"Leave it!" he muttered and he pulled off her panties from under her pencil skirt, pushing up the material of the skirt to her waist, he noticed Bree's arousal and he moaned out before he gave any contact. His fingers brushed along her folds now and he heard Bree moan before he positioned himself between her legs and pushed into her. Karl thrust into Bree harshly, he fucked her hard against the hardwood desk she was propped on top of, holding onto his muscular form pushing into her body, joining them. They were too caught up in the moment, moaning aloud that they didn't even notice that they had visitors; Bree's husband and kids.

Immediately, hands were put over the kids eyes and they were ushered away after the husband had cleared his throat to get the attention of his wife and the…bloke who was screwing her. Each were just as surprised as the next when they were interrupted. Karl moved away from Bree after he had came, shooting his load off inside of her and she had just let the last waves of her orgasm peter out, she panted looking to her husband, "It's not what it looked like…"

**Fin.**


End file.
